Strawberry, Peaches, and Spice
by Slave2Writing
Summary: Eight years ago, Shego and Kim caused a scandal that caused Shego to be estranged from her family. Now she's back and old feelings are resurfacing. Some good and some bad. This is Shego's last chance, and if she messes up, she'll lose everyone. Even Kim.


Although Hego was a fairly social person, even he felt tense at how crowded the Go Tower had become. It wasn't that he didn't love his family. He did. But they were all starting to get on each other's nerves.

In the West Wing were he, Joss, and Yori. Though he did believe that she deserved her own room, there simply wasn't enough space. In the East Wing, James occupied a room, as well as Mego and Wego. All other rooms were living, dining, kitchen, and training.

It was with relief that he left. For months now breakfast had been a mad affair of Yori flipping over Wego duplicates so that she could have the first slice of toast. He could have used his strength to barrel them all over but Joss would give him one of her glares. He was too exhausted to fight anyway. That was what work was for.

'Ah… work.' He powered down the Go Jet and landed somewhat shakily on the landing pad, but overall pretty decently. 'With Shego, you wouldn't even know you had landed.' The unwanted thought pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. He had been thinking a lot about Shego recently.

"Morning, Director." He nodded politely as he walked into the conference room.

"Good morning." She replied crisply.

He sat down beside Wade and waited until the rest of GJ's elite had arrived. Apparently the meeting was a briefing on a new super villain that had just waltzed into town.

"All right," Betty Director announced, as the last agent walked in. "Let's get started."

Hego focused his attention on the screen. Around the table everyone was doing the same. Though all Global Justice agents were people with exceptional talents, these were the cream of the crop. Most of whom, Hego was rather proud to admit, were intimately connected with himself.

His father – in – law, James Possible, was head of Aerospace Engineering; his brothers, Mego and Wego, were top agents; his brothers – in – law, Tim and Jim Possible, were James' best assistants and prolific in the field themselves; his sister – in – law, Kim Possible, was top in her field of forensics; and most importantly to Hego, his adoptive daughter Yori, who was only an intern, had proven herself skilled enough in the field to be included in meetings.

The other people around the table were Wade Load, a genius in Tech Support; Will Du, a senior agent; Lenny "Big Mike" Michaels, an agent; Dash Demond, Crash Cranstin, and Burn Burmin, who were all special covert ops agents; and Senior Senior Junior Velez, a recently made special agent.

"Now," Betty Director said. "It appears that we have new trouble on our hands. Though we have succeeded in putting Professor Dementor away, it appears someone else with his same M.O. has emerged."

"Copy cat." Tim (Hego thought it was Tim) called out.

Betty glared but Tim just smiled sweetly at her. "There have been numerous raids of mechanical parts in the Upperton and Middleton areas. We believe that whoever is doing this is looking to complete Dementor's unfinished business. The problem is, we can't yet figure out what he is building exactly." She cast her gaze on James.

"Yes," he stood up and circled around the table to click on the computer lying on the table in front of Betty. Immediately the middle of the table cast a 3D holographic image of various mechanical parts. "All we can figure out is what it _not_ is. None of these parts go together. We know it's not a rocket…"

"Or a laser." Wade put in.

"Well, that's something at least." Tim joked. "We know what _not_ to prepare for."

"So, why are we here then?" Mego asked, crossing his arms. "If we don't know anything."

Betty rolled her eyes. "This is just a briefing, Mego. It's important that you know in advance who may quickly become threats." He bristled as she spoke to him as if he were a child. "I'll continue to keep you all posted. Dismissed."

Hego let Mego and Wego take the Go Jet back since he got to take it alone coming to work. He didn't feel like going to the madness that was home and so called Joss to let her know.

"Hi honey, I think I'm going to be a little late coming in tonight."

"Yeah, why? You all right?" Joss asked concerned. "I've noticed you've been a little moody lately."

"Oh, it's nothing. Not really… I've just been…" He paused then sighed. "It's just, it's been awhile. She could be anywhere."

"I see." Joss stayed quiet. "You know, Hego. You can always just call her."

"I feel like it's too late."

"It's never too late to try, Hego."

* * *

Shego woke up suddenly. For some reason Rhianna was singing in her ear.

"Tonight I'mma let you be the captain,

Tonight I'mma let you do your thing, yeah,

Tonight I'mma let you be a rider,

Giddy up giddy up giddy up, babe."

"Ugh." Shego groaned and fished for her phone amidst the tangled sheets.

"What is it?" Bonnie groaned as rubbed her eyes. "What is that god awful noise doing in my bed?"

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." Shego said absentmindedly. She found her phone and answered it. "Who the hell is calling me at three in the morning?" She demanded.

The other line was silent. "Who the hell is answering their phone at three in the morning?" Bonnie huffed and sat up.

"Hello?" Shego asked annoyed. "Is anybody there?"

"It's obviously some prank call. Will you hang up already?"

Shego looked at her phone for a second and then hung up. "Whatever." She readied to settle back in bed but Bonnie turned on the light. "What are you doing?" Shego asked.

"Are you kidding? You've woken me up. Now exhaust me so I can go back to sleep again."

"Exhaust you?" Shego smirked. "Is that all I'm here for? To give you a good night's sleep?"

"Sure, who needs a safety blanket when you're around?"

Shego leaned up and kissed her, her arm reaching out to turn off the light. "Sorry, Bon-Bon, I don't think you'll be getting much sleep tonight."

Bonnie giggled and kissed back. In the morning she went to work with circles underneath her eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Shego got a call as she was exiting her office. "Hello?" she asked absently. Once again the other party was silent. "Hello?" she asked again. The other party hung up. Shego looked at her phone before putting it away. "Must be another wrong number."

At night she set her coffee cup on the hood of her car and opened the door. Rhianna's annoying voice disturbed her peaceful quietness. She slid in and checked the number of the caller. Unknown.

Sighing, she flipped open her bright green razor. "Yes?" Silence. "Who's there?" Silence. "I'm sorry I can't hear you, who is this?" She paused as the silence continued. "I can hear you breathing, you mother–" The line went dead. Shego growled in frustration. She scrolled through her phone memory and hit the last received call. She took another sip of coffee as it dialed.

* * *

Hego opened his phone as he walked into his personal gym at Go Tower. "Hello?" He asked dully.

"Yo, I've been getting this person calling and hanging up on me all day. Who is this?"

Hego gulped. "No, s-sorry. This must be the wrong number. I haven't called any – "

"Hego?"

His face turned white.

"Hego is this you?"

He pressed the phone against his heart and gripped his eyes shut. His mouth began to tremble so he pressed his free hand against it.

"What the hell? How long has it been?" She gave a laugh. "Seven, no, eight? Eight years since we've last seen each other? And now you call out of the blue." She laughed again. "Well, suppose you have more balls than I do." She let her laugh trail off. Hego listened enraptured. Her voice was just as pretty as he remembered. He needed to hear it again. "Listen, I'll always be your little sister, Hego. You'll always be my older overbearing, overly annoying big brother. If you want to talk… just talk."

Hego dropped the phone to the floor as he heard the click.

"Coward." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Hego woke up feeling strangely light. Joss seemed to notice the change in him almost instantaneously. "Did you talk to her?"

"Talk to who?" Yori interrupted, snatching a piece of toast from one of her uncles.

"Hey!" One of the Wegos complained.

"Sort of." Hego answered evasively. "I'm going to go in early today." He kissed her on the cheek. "I promised James we'd go together to talk over his plans for the Go Jet."

Though he genuinely enjoyed the company of his father-in-law, today he just couldn't concentrate on what new features James could add to the Go Jet. He found himself saying 'yes' to everything. His mind just couldn't get off Shego. And there was that landing again…

Hego and James began to head to their respective offices when suddenly the wide screen on the third floor turned on and Betty Director began to speak. "Special Task Force Agent Go, Senior Agent Du, and Agent Velez; will you please step into my office." The screen went blank once more.

Hego stretched and headed toward the Director's office. "Morning." He said. Betty nodded at him and then Junior and Will.

"We've had a lead." She stated crisply. She gave them each a picture of a building in the Caribbean.

"Um, does that say…?"

"Yes, Will. 'Secret lair.'" She tapped at the sign in front of the building.

Junior snorted. "How could our people overlook this?"

Betty shrugged. "It was noted but assumed to be some sort of hoax or joke of some sort. No one really expects villains to broadcast their position in flashing neon lights. However," she handed another three copies of a different picture. "Our agents recently captured this picture."

Hego studied it carefully. Apparently a group of bulked up men were carrying a heavy object bigger than all of them combined. "Looks like that missing Rotwang piece." He observed. "Didn't Dementor swear he hadn't been able to get it. Now we know where it is."

"I want the three of you to investigate this 'lair.' I want this done quickly and under the radar."

"Ma'am?" Will asked.

"I don't need any other agencies swooping in and taking our case from us."

"With all due respect to my colleagues, why am I not being assigned to Team Go?" Hego asked.

"I don't like the idea of you only working with your brothers, Agent. You're not a superhero team anymore, and this is not a family business. Just look at how well Team Possible turned out, once they fully embraced Global Justice. You'd do well to embrace it to. Dismissed."

* * *

Hego prepared to change into his GJ uniform. _She's right._ He thought to himself. _I've let the mask go, the outfit go, and Shego. The team is done, evolved into GJ. I have to remember that._

"Ready to fly?" Junior asked, already changed.

* * *

Shego's hands were in a compromising position when her cell turned on. _Thankfully it's Alicia Keys this time._

"Take it back in time when forever was a minute, and eternity was a second  
I'm stressing that we gotta go back there  
(Go back there)  
Let's take it there  
(Take it there)"

"Excuse me!" Bonnie shrieked as she felt Shego about to pull out. "You cannot possibly be thinking of doing what I _think_ you're doing!"

"Um," Shego grinned nervously. "It's just that, it may be important." She winced as Bonnie's nails sank into her shoulders.

"Am _I_ not important?" Her voice dropped into a growl as she pressed her mouth to Shego's ear. "Are you really going to leave me like this?"

She began to rock a little on Shego's fingers. Alicia continued to play. Shego moaned and tilted her head back, Bonnie's mouth now moving to suck on her neck.

"Oh," Bonnie moaned against her neck. "Harder Shego, please. Don't make me do it alone…"

Shego pumped her fingers harder, Alicia played louder, and Bonnie came. "Ah, yes!"

She giggled and hopped off. "Go on then!" She sat up off the couch and strode towards the kitchen. "I give you leave."

Shego sighed. "I feel so used." She called out. She picked up the phone and followed her girlfriend. "I'm damn horny and you've cost me my release. This better be good." She snapped as her eyes followed Bonnie's naked form.

"Drakken was spotted again."

"Uh huh." Shego said. Bonnie hopped onto a counter and spread her legs.

"Stealing more parts."

"Go on." Shego said. Bonnie grabbed a can of whipped cream and pressed on it. It traveled up her thigh, across her stomach and down her other thigh.

"We think someone else may be onto him."

"Good, good." She didn't blink as Bonnie took a nearby fresh strawberry and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmm. They're in season." She murmured. She took it out and placed it farther below her stomach, between her thighs.

"We think Global Justice is on to him."

"What?" Shego snapped, briefly turning away from Bonnie. "That's my case. They can't take it!"

"They've already sent a team of agents."

"They can't do that!"

"How soon can you get there?"

"I'm on my way right now!"

"Oh are you?" Shego whipped around and stared at Bonnie.

"Um, actually," she hesitated before speaking into her phone. "Give me ten minutes. Twenty at the most…" Bonnie spread her legs wider. "I'll leave in an hour."

* * *

Hego looked around the corner before motioning for Will and Junior to follow him.

"The whole place is empty." Junior commented. "There's not an item that resembles machinery in sight."

"This does seem to be a dead end." Hego commented disappointingly. "Oh well… we better call it in."

Will nodded and took out his communicator, courtesy of Wade. Before he could speak though, Junior gave a cry.

They turned around startled to see a figure approaching from the shadows.

"Listen," the person said. "I'm –"

"Freeze!" Will shouted, cocking his gun at her, Junior following. Hego simply made a battle stance, having no need for guns.

"I'm not here to fight."

"We are the police!" Will shouted. "We will shoot if necessary. Do not move."

"Uh huh. Sure." Suddenly a green blast fired at him, sending Will soaring through the air.

Hego stayed still, stunned. _No one can do that besides…_

Beside him Junior let out a shout and fired his gun. Another green blast and suddenly Junior was kneeling on the floor, clutching his leg.

Hego's mouth felt dry. "What about you?" He heard the woman say. "Feel like being the hero?"

"You were always better than me at it."

A pause, and then she stepped into the light. "Hego?"

* * *

They all gathered onto the plane, Junior limping and Hego carrying Will while Shego lagged behind.

"Jesus, it's been awhile since I was on this thing." Shego looked around the Go Jet. "Thank god you haven't tricked it out, Hego."

"Actually, James has been thinking about making a few adjustments."

Shego snorted. "I see he's still incapable of letting things just be. Nothing ever really changes…"

Hego laid Will down and brought him an ice pack. Eventually he came to.

"Sorry." Shego smiled at him and Junior. "If I'd known you were friends of my brother, I would have gone easy on you."

"So you're an agent too?" Hego asked.

"Not quite. I'm working for Hench Co. They hire me for certain investigative work. I have an office and everything but my contract has to be renewed every six months. So far they like me and the work is interesting."

"So how did we cross paths?"

"I'm keeping an eye on Drakken."

"Drakken?"

"Of course." She looked from the bewildered face of Hego, to Will's, to Junior's. "Don't you even know who you're investigating?"

Hego smiled embarrassed. "We only know that someone has been stealing certain mechanical parts that don't fit together. Someone who seems to be following Professor Dementor's M.O."

Shego chuckled. "Yeah, Dr. D sure did idolize that lunatic. But you're wrong if you think the parts don't fit. Drakken may have a few screws loose, but he knows what he's doing. If he's stealing parts, they'll fit into something."

"How come we've never heard of this Drakken before?" Junior asked, still clutching his knee, although the pain had started to ebb.

"He was known as Drew Lipsky in Poland. He's since had several aliases, but has never seriously strayed against the law until now."

"How do you know so much about him?" Will asked suspiciously.

Shego shrugged. "It's my job."

Hego sensed there was more to the story but held back. _I'm too happy to see her._ "We'll head back to GJ. You can tell our director what you know."

"Uh uh. Sorry Hego." Shego crossed her arms. "But this is _my _case. And I'll be damned if I let GJ take it away from me."

Hego paused. "Fair enough. Why don't we strike a deal then? You brief us on any information about Lipsky, and we'll provide you with unlimited access to GJ resources."

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Dr. Director, it only makes sense to do this. After all, isn't the most important thing to catch the guy? Not who revels in the glory of it."

"Hego…" Betty growled. What was most irritating about him, to Betty, was that he truly meant what he said. He only wanted to see the bad guys caught. "Hego, I know you meant well but I have politics to think about. We can't just hand villains off to other agencies! That'll be shirking our responsibilities. The more villains we bring in through GJ doors, the more money the government puts into our departments. And the more money, the more resources, and the more villains we're able to obtain. Thus continues the cycle of euphoric success!"

Hego sighed. "Well… why don't we offer her temporary agent status. She'll complete her contract for Hench Co., remain in charge of the investigation, and we can claim it was GJ who brought Drakken in."

Betty blinked. "That's brilliant Hego." She said surprised.

He shrugged. "I have my moments."

* * *

"Bonnie, baby. I'm gonna be late getting home tonight… what? Mmm hmm yeah. Save me some dessert… yes _that _dessert as well. Okay… no, everything is fine. Well, weird. I'll explain it tomorrow… yeah, love you too. Bye."

She shut her cell phone off and wandered around GJ premises. It had been so long since she'd come there as a girl, excited to show off her powers. She found herself walking the same path she had walked all those years ago. To the simulation room.

* * *

Kim fell into her usual martial arts stance. The dummy lay unmoving in front of her. She tensed and then attacked.

"Hya! Ya! Ya!" A flurry of jump kicks, left hooks, and elbow jabs later, the dummy was completely demolished.

Kim didn't even break a sweat as she backed away from it.

"Pretty decent." A voice said behind her. Kim jumped as the dummy suddenly combusted into emerald flame. "But I think I'm still better."

Kim whirled around and gaped.

"Hey." Shego grinned.

"Hi." Kim said. She continued to stare. "I – it's been so long."

"Yep."

"But you're here!" Kim blushed. "I mean, well, what are you doing here?"

"Investigating Doctor Drakken. He's the man you're all looking for. Hego brought me here to strike a deal with your Director."

Kim frowned confused. "Hego just brought you? You've been in contact?" _And you haven't once contacted me?_

Shego fidgeted. "No. We haven't talked in years. I haven't seen anyone since…"

Kim smiled. "Yes, since that time."

Shego smiled back nervously. "We caused a big mess, didn't we." She bit her lip. "I'm glad I found you. I think I should – I _wanted_ to ask your forgiveness. I totally lost my head that day."

Kim laughed. "Shego, we were just kids. It didn't mean anything." She stepped closer to her and stretched out her arms. "You owe me like, a thousand hugs for leaving."

Shego laughed and embraced her. As soon as she did, as soon as the familiar scent of strawberries, peaches, and spice hit her, she froze. There it was again. She could feel the pulse growing. _Dammit, dammit, dammit. I thought I was over her._

Kim pulled back, her arms still clutching her shoulders. "I'm glad you're back Shego. We'll have to catch up soon. Where are you staying?"

"I'm in Middleton. But I'll probably be traveling back and forth frequently."

"Why commute? Why not just stay with Hego for awhile, until your investigation is over?"

"My girlfriend…" Suddenly Shego noticed her hands were placed on Kim's waist. Kim seemed to notice it too. They pulled away awkwardly.

"I understand." Kim said quickly. "Um, but I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'll be popping in on meetings. And I'll probably need to borrow you for missions, maybe. If you're up for it." She added teasingly.

Kim blinked confused before smiling wide. "Oh, I'm not an agent anymore. I'm in forensics."

Shego gasped. "You're what? You're one of the best fighters! Just look at that dummy – er, before I blasted it, I mean."

Kim giggled. "Thanks, but medicine is something I truly enjoy."

"What about our fights?" Shego demanded. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy those."

"Well, you were the only one who was my equal Shego. And you've been gone for…"

Shego flushed a deep green. "Yeah, I know."

"Have you kept up your fighting?" Kim asked curiously.

Shego shook her head. "Mostly infiltration. I beat up goons. It's not fighting…"

Kim agreed. "Well, I'll see you around, Shego."

* * *

Hego waited by the jet. "So, we'll see you soon, then?"

Shego nodded. "I'll bring all my information in a week and any new updates I may gather." She hesitated before throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him. He grasped her tightly to him. "I've missed you so much." She mumbled.

He trembled but fought down his tears. "I missed you too."

She sniffled and pulled away. "Tell the boys I'll see them soon."

"I will."

"And Yori. I'll see her."

"She'll be excited to see you."

Shego nodded. "Well, I best be going." She walked away from the GJ hanger. "See you in a week, Hego!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I've been watching Los Hombres de Paco, a show that I have come to love for the simple fact that the two characters on the show, Pepa and Silvia, ARE Shego and Kim. You have to see it. It's all about a raven haired loose canon who seduces a redheaded respectable doctor (who Pepa calls "Princess" by the way) into a lesbian affair. Did I mention they're sisters - in - law? 'Cause they are! Okay, the show's not really about them, but those are the only clips I watch so I have no idea what's going on in the rest of the show. I swear though, they are the only lesbians on tv that i think are hot. And their chemistry is amazing. So of course I had to write a KP fanfic based on my favorite spanish soap opera, Los Hombres de Paco! Do I speak spanish? No. But generally, you don't need to know the language when it comes to soap operas. And as we all know, the language of love... is universal! :)  
**


End file.
